YuGiOh! International Duelists
by LedLennonLolz12
Summary: When an ancient Egyptian Military leader wants revenge on the Pharaoh, an upcoming tournament is the battle ground. When a group of young duelists join the same tournament, chaos is bound to erupt in Seto Kaiba's International Duelist Tournament.
1. Ch 1 An Anceint Egyptian Military Leader

Yu-Gi-Oh! International Duelists

Credits before viewing. Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Funimation. Yugi Mutou, Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda, Maric Ishtar, Anzu, Shizuka, Duke Devlin, Ryou Bakura, and specific cards belong to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, and Funimation.

International Duelists is a non-profit fan-based fanfic by Led Lennon. This fanfic is for entertainment uses only and cannot be used for profit. I wish to only share my side of

Yu-Gi-Oh! I am a fan of the original Japanese anime and manga. Thank you. Please enjoy

Yu-Gi-Oh! International Duelists.

Reference

Katsuya Jonouchi = Joey Wheeler

Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardener

Hiroto Honda = Tristan Taylor

Ryugi Otogi = Duke Devlin

Yami no Game = Game of Darkness

Papyrus = Ancient Egyptian paper

Chapter 1 - An Ancient Egyptian Military Leader

3881 B.C. Summer

The sounds of swords clashing and summoned golems coming to life and raving havoc near the Temple of Pharaoh Atem were as alive as a spirit. It looked as if a civil war had broken out. It was a small war between a group of military rebels and loyal guards and soldiers of Pharaoh Atem. In the distance of the war, a man yelled, "followers of Hondo's Army, kill the Pharaoh."

The man was an ancient military leader. He had planned this rebellion for some time now. He was sick of Pharaoh Atem's orders. He wouldn't do it. He was going to kill Pharaoh Atem instead.

Meanwhile in Pharaoh Atem's Temple, the Pharaoh was awaiting the arrival of Military Leader Hondo. Atem was putting on ceremonial armor and painting the Seal of Yami no Game on his hands. It woundn't be long until Hondo broke into the temple and got into the Pharaoh's Chambers. Although, it seemed like forever for Hondo to arrive. Atem painted the Eye of Anubis on his forehead. He was prepared for battle.

Hours later, Hondo appeared before Pharaoh Atem. "Pharaoh, I just wanted to let you know that of all the times we've met, I never thought we'd meet for the last time like this."

"Hondo, you've killed hundreds of civilians, and thousands of soldiers. I will not forgive you of this evil you painted over the land. In the name of Ra and the Gods, let the Yami no Game begin!" The painted tattoos on Atem started to glow a bright golden. The surroundings began to melt into darkness. It was now just the Pharaoh and Hondo.

Game START!-

"We will play a game of memory," Atem pulled out ten sheets of papyrus. Every two sheets had the same symbol. Atem laid them on a table in the center of the darkness. They sat at opposite sides of the table. When Atem finished laying down the sheets of papyrus, he prayed to Ra and the sheets shuffled themselves.

Atem then continued praying and light shined on Hondo. "It is your turn Hondo, find the matching sheets. If you are incorrect three times, you lose. Same goes for me." Hondo picked the sheet with the triangle on it. Sweating like hell, Hondo picked another sheet. It was a triangle.

"Ha! You're turn Pharaoh." Atem picked the sheet with a circle on it. Atem picked another sheet, it was a square.

"Ha, you are down one strike Pharaoh." Hondo picked up the other square. He than picked up the X.

"Your over-confidence has failed you Hondo."

"Shut up! I just got a little carried away, that's all. Besides, now we are even in Life Points." Atem picked up an X sheet. Atem picked one more. It was a circle. Hondo laughed at Atem's expense.

Hondo silently picked up two sheets are once. They were an X and a circle. "Hondo, you have picked more than one sheet, now the next two sheets you pick up must be an X and a circle les you lose."

Hondo picked up one sheet first. It was an X. "One more correct and I win, Pharaoh." Hondo picked up sheet. It was a square.

"No! No! NO NO NO NO! Shit! No! This isn't true."

Game OVER!-

"Indeed it is true Hondo, Ra has chosen your fate. It is inevitable now," Atem's actual eyes and backround behind the Pharaoh started to glow, "and now, for your own good. I banish your evil spirit from your body! MIND CRUSH!"

There was a rushing sound and the war outside died down. It was silent as Hondo's body fell to the floor.

It has been years since the choas at the Temple of Pharaoh Atem. Hondo's soul is in an unknown location at this moment. For now.


	2. Ch 2 A Visit from Canada

Chapter 2 - A Visit from Canada

June 2, 2005 - 1:20 PM

"Flight 204 to Domino, Japan is now boarding," the flight announcer announced.

Nineteen year old Logan Cerra and his big sister, Emma were boarding with fellow college peers to Domino, Japan to study business. They were to pick a successful business and write an essay on it. Logan already put down for an essay on KaibaCorp. He was going to research KaibaCorp for his project. You had to write an essay on the corporation and the CEO of it; This being KaibaCorp and Seto Kaiba himself.

They got to Japan at 1:35 AM, June 3. Logan and Emma arrived at Domino City.

It was night so they had to get shelter soon."Alright, now we need to get a hotel," Logan explained.

"Are you sure we can find one, we couldn't get reservations at any of the hotels here 'cause the hotels in Domino were fully booked, remember?"

"It's ok. We'll get a hotel." The two searched for an hour and found nothing. They were exhasted.

"Well. Looks like we got a couple of dumbasses in Domino City," a mysterious voice cracked. Logan got ready to fight. He was unable to pack a knife for this kind of thing, so he was a bit frightenned. He was frightenned for his sister as well. He than heard two men laughing.

"Kidding, I can't believe how gullible you are. Hahahaha!"

"Who the Hell are you?" Logan asked.

"Oh, it's Nathan dude. Your friend."

"Oh my God, dude. Why the Hell would you scare us like that?"

"Dude, I was just joking. Anyway have you met Ethan? I met this dude on the plain. He says that he might join an up coming tournament."

The guys shoke hands and better introduced themselves to eachother. Afterwards, they eventually found that no hotels were open. They had to find a clearing in a nearby park and slept.

Meanwhile, next morning, somewhere else in Domino. - June 3, 2005 - 10:33 AM.

Walking around to city alone was nineteen year old Liam Taylor. He had long, white hair and grey eyes. He was a friendly bloke. He thought to himself, 'man, that lesson on Ancient Egypt was weird. A pharaoh and a warrior facing off. The guy gets killed. Man this is so creepy.'

Liam turned a corner and looked into an alley way. He saw a card, a spell card. I looked like had been there for days, months even. Out of courosity, Liam went to pick it up. The instant he touched the card, Liam began to freeze. He felt as if a toxin was being injected into him through his fingertips. It was so much, he felt so weird. And then.


	3. Ch 3 Just Like Old Times

Chapter 3 - Just Like Old Times

June 3, 2005 - 11:00 AM

"Ahahahaha! I'm free of that damned seal. I have a host now, isn't that right young Liam?" A different voice came out of Liam. It wasn't Liam's voice; It was the voice of some one more evil.

'Er. Yes, what do you plan to do with me?' Liam thought to the strange spirit possessing him.

"Hush up, slave. Your body is mine for my bidding, you will forget my existense, NOW!"

In a flash Liam was back to normal. Liam had forgotten what just happenned. He couldn't figure out how he got a necklace on, with a card as a medalian. He looked at the card. It was a field spell. But the picture was a blank white, there wasn't even a title or description. It was odd, but he felt compelled to leave it on, and he did so.

June 4, 2005 1:34 PM

"Hey whatsup?" Said a man as Logan, Emma, Nathan, and Ethan approched him.

"Sup Luke. Hey Logan, this is my friend Luke," Ethan said.

"Hey dude," Logan said to Luke.

"Sure thing man. Guys you gotta come with me to this game shop," Luke said.

They made there way to the game shop with ease. As they approched it, Logan thought, 'maybe we could stay here tonight.'

They walked into the shop. They could see a man with unique hair at the counter. Logan recognized him as Yugi Mutou. Yugi was grown up by now. It looked like he owned the shop.

"May I help you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah uh-"Logan was interputted by a tall, lanky, blonde haired guy. It was Jonouchi.

"-Hey Yug'. What's goin' on pal? Who are these guys?" Jonouchi asked.

"By the looks of it, customers." Yugi explained to Jonouchi.

"Mr. Mutou, but uhh..."

"Please go on Mr. Logan"

"I was wondering it you have any cards that I could use in an up coming duel tournament? Plus, do you know how to get to KaibaCorp HQ?" Logan inquired.

"Well, to answer your first question, I can see what I can find; And also, KCHQ is here," Yugi handed Logan a hand drawn map. Logan took it and looked the page over carefully.

When Logan put the page in his pocket, a group of people came into the shop. One had brown spiked hair (Honda). The other had black hair and dice for earings (Ryuji).

"Parked it!" Honda announced to the shop.

A woman entered after them, she had brown hair as well (Anzu). The last one to enter was a man with long, white hair (Bakura). They had all grown up since Atem went to the Afterlife.

"Honda, it took you twenty minutes to park the car." Anzu explained, exaggating the time it took to park.

"It was a tight parking space, but when I finally parked it, it was the cleanest parking you'll ever see."

"Hey Yugi, anything new?" Bakura asked.

"Well I just got this card," Yugi showed them a card. It was sort of different for a Duel Monsters card. It was a monster, but it was white, "it's this new kind of monster that Pegasus created."

"Of course Pegasus. He's a manchild; Always making up rules as he goes along," Jonouchi said.

"So how do ya use it?" Honda and Bakura asked one after another.

Yugi pulled out two regular effect monsters. One had six stars, and the other had two stars, "it's sort of like this, you need a Tuner monster, and a regular monster," Yugi pulled out a another white card (Stardust Dragon [9 Stars]), "these cards are Synchro monsters. To summon them, you need to need the stars on the Tuner and the regular monster to be equal the Synchro's star level." All of Yugi's friends only half got it. They were bamboozled with this new kind of card.

"Uhhh, Yug', is there like rule book or manual of some kind that I could see. I don't get these new rules Pegasus keeps making up. It's like, what the Hell?" Jonouchi asked.

"It's simple when you get the hang of it. I had no I idea how to use Synchros at first. Once you figure it out, it's more simple. We could duel for practice."

"Yes. Please. Thanks Yugi." Jonouchi said.

"No problem Jonouchi. So any card you'd like?" Jonouchi looked at the list of cards. He bought some Tuners and a Black Rose Dragon.

After everyone had bought cards, Logan went up to Yugi, "hey, any cards for me?"

"Well, I got plenty. I'm sorta limited on Synchros though." Logan saw Chaos Goddess and another card, an odd looking one. It was a field spell called Cross Over into the Afterlife. Logan picked up the two cards.

"I'd like to buy these." Logan exclaimed.

"Alright. That's 3,500 Yen*." Logan remembered that money in Japan was different. He had only brought 500 Canadian Dollars.

"Don't worry I got it," Jonouch paid Yugi.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Logan started.

"Ah, don't worry man. It's ok," Jonouchi interjected.

"Thank you"

"Don't worry about it. Hey, let me introduce myself. I'm Katsuya Jonouchi. That's Hiroto Honda, and that's Ryuji Otogi. Oh and that's Mazaki Anzu."

"Oh, and I'm Ryou Bakura."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Logan, this is Nathan, Luke, and Ethan; and this is my little sister E-"

"Older sister!" Emma sternly corrected him.

Logan sighed, "and my older sister Emma. We're here to study businesses. I'm studying KaibaCorp."

"Hey, can I study your business Yugi?" Emma asked.

"Well, sure. I don't see why not." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi," Logan caught Yugi's attention, "there aren't any hotels open in Domino City and I was wondering-"

"-If you could spend the night. Well, I'm not sure of it-"

"-It's ok," Yugi's grandfather walk in the room, "I have some rooms with bunkbeds to spare. Besides, I overheard that you want to study Yugi's Game Shop."

"Grandpa, you sure?"

"Oh why not. Besides, I don't want to have more people asking, 'can we spend the night?' It's annoying." Yugi's grandfather took the open/closed sign and switched it the 'Closed'.

June 4, 2005 - 10:03 PM

"Hey Yug', do ya mind having that practice duel now?"

"Well sure Jonouchi. You got your deck?"

"Yep." Jonouchi checked his deck, now with Black Rose Dragon in it.

"Hey can we watch?" Logan asked.

"Sure."

Duel START-

Life Points

Yugi - 2000

Jonouchi - 2000

The two shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards each.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors!" Yugi picked rock. Jonouchi picked paper.

"Your turn Jonouchi." Yugi said.

Jonouchi drew a card and looked at his hand.

{Jonouchi's Current Hand:: Time Wizard, 7 Coloured Fish, Dark Hole, Fake Trap, Baby Dragon, Sangan}

'Time Wizard and Baby Dragon in one draw, that's lucky. If only I had Polymerization,' Jonouchi thought to himself.

Jonouchi thought for a few seconds then summoned 7 Coloured Fish [Lvl4;ATK 1800/DEF 800] in Defense Mode.

Yugi drew a card. {Yugi's Current Hand:: Mystical Elf, Kuriboh, Watapon, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Double Spell, Sangan}

Yugi laid down "Double Spell" facedown and summoned "Mystical Elf [Lvl4;ATK 800/DEF 2000]"in defence mode.

"I end my turn like that, Jonouchi. Your turn, " Yugi said cheerfully.

Jonouchi drew a card, "Hmm," {Jonouchi's current hand:: Monster Reborn, Time Wizard, Dark Hole, Fake Trap, Baby Dragon, and Sangan}, "I'll set this card in face-down defence. Than I'll play one card face down. All right, your move, Yug'."

Yugi drew {Yugi's current hand:: Mirror Force, Kuriboh, Watapon, Breaker the Magical Warrior, and Sangan}, "I lay down one card face down and end my turn like that."

Jonouchi acknowledged Yugi with a slight nod and drew a card {Jonouchi's current hand:: Fissure, Monster Reborn, Dark Hole, Sangan, and Baby Dragon}. "Alright, I'll use Fissure on your Mystical Elf!" Mystical Elf was helpless and was sent to the graveyard immediately. "Alright! Now attack directly with 7 Coloured Fish."

Life Points

Yugi:: 200

Jonochi:: 2000

"I end my turn."

Yugi drew a card {Yugi's current hand:: Swords of Revealing Light, Kurioh, Watapon, Breaker the Magical Warrior, and Sangan}. "Good move Jonouchi! Alright, I use Swords of Revealing Light[3 turns] to stall for my big event. I end my turn."

Jonouchi drew a card {Jonouchi's current hand:: Polymerization, Monster Reborn, Dark Hole, Sangan, and Baby Dragon} Jonouchi became enthusiastic, "Alright! This is perfect, I don't need Black Rose Dragon now that I have," Jonouchi summoned Baby Dragon on the field, "Baby Dragon, now I use Polymerization to fuse Baby Dragon and Time Wizard to form," Jonouchi got Thousand Dragon from his extra deck and summoned it, "Thousand Dragon! [Lvl7;ATK 2400/DEF 2000]. Now all I have to do is wait a couple turns and I I'll be able to defeat ya Yug'."

(Yugi's turn) Yugi drew a card {Yugi's current hand:: Dark Magican, Kuriboh, Watapon, Breaker the Magical Warrior, and Sangan} "I summon Watapon [Lvl1;ATK 200/DEF 300] to the field and end."

Jonouchi drew a card. Jonouchi was puzzled. {Jonouchi's current hand:: De-Spell , Monster Reborn, Dark Hole, and Sangan} Jonouchi looked at his cards for a second. "I pass my turn." This sort of supprised Logan.

Yugi drew a card. {Yugi's currnet hand:: Dark Magican, Kuriboh, Breaker the Magical Warrior, and Sangan} "I summon Sangan and tribute the monsters on my field to summon Dark Magician in defence mode [Lvl7;ATK 2500/DEF 2100] and end my turn. With my turns ending, Swords of Revealing Light is gone."

Jonouchi drew a card. "I attack your Dark Magicain with Thousand Dragon."

"Not so fast, I use Mirror Force to redirect the attack at you."

"Ah crap! I forgot about you having face downs. Oh well. You win Yugi."

Duel END-

June 5, 2005 - 00:15 AM**

"We probably go to bed now. It's pretty late, esspecially if you wanna get that report done." Anzu explained. So they climbed into bed and went to sleep.

*3500 Yen = $44.53 Canadian Dollors.

**00:15 AM is 12:15 AM.


	4. Ch 4 Hondo's Past

Ch. 4 Hondo's Past

June 4, 2005 1:26 PM

Liam walked down the road, but it's was Hondo walking.

'Umm, I know your possessing me, but can I at least know who you are and what you want with me? I mean what do I have to do with your plans, whatever they are,' Liam thought to Hondo.

"Hm. I guess I can tell you that, after all it wouldn't change anything." Liam was confused at Hondo's statement, "under ancient scriptures, if you speak of what I say, you die. If you remove my seal (the card necklace), my soul will go back to it, but I'll take your soul with me, so I can trust that you'll be able to keep a secret. Right Liam?"

'Yes, um. Who are you? What do you want?'

"Well. I am Hondo, the Leader of the Ancient Egyptian Mesha*. I possessed you to get to someone important to me. I didn't possess you on purpose though, that's your fault. You wanted to see what card was on the ground and I was in the card to reel you in," Liam and the spirit, Hondo, turned the corner into a less crowded area, "you are foolish enough to pick it up, but than again, how would you know. A spell card with no title nor picture. I guess I understand that you'd never know," Hondo said sarcasticlly. "I am here to finally finish off Pharoh Atem, I hear he's in the Afterlife now, so I need to find away in to so I can get revenge."

'What do you plan on doing?' Liam asked in thought.

"I plan to enslave the Pharoh and tourture him for his foolish ways."

'Hondo, why do you want to do that? What could he have done?'

"When Atem was deemed Pharoh of Egypt, I was just an enrolled soldier. At the time I didn't care about what he was doing, but after several suicide missions, despite we won those wars, we lost men, lot's of men. I was not willing to stand by and let the Pharoh do this. So I ranked up. I became the leader of the Egyptian Mesha faster than anyone else at that time. When I was commander, I set out to build the army the way I wanted; rebels. They'd be loyal to me. I secretly executed the ones still loyal to the Pharoh Atem. I know now I can't kill a dead Pharoh, but all the better I can punish him for all eternity. We set out to kill the Pharoh but I failed when he used a Shadow Game on me. I died by his hand. So close, but I'm not done yet. I will make the Pharoh pay. All I need is a card. A field spell. And I know where I'm getting it." Hondo walked Liam's body right outside Yugi's gameshop.

*Mesha is Egyptian for Army.


	5. Ch 5 Meeting Seto Kaiba

Chapter 5 - Meeting Seto Kaiba

June 4, 2005 5:35 PM

"Hi, I'm here to meet Seto Kaiba, head of KaibaCorp. My name is Logan Cerra." Logan had made it to KaibaCorp HQ and was meeting the receptionist.

"Do you have a pre-planned appointment sir? No one without an appointment pass can enter."

"An 'Appointment Pass'? I never knew about that. Well, can I get one now?"

"No. KaibaCorp policy states that all appointments must start at the appointment pass, which are sent via mail. Now if you do not have one, you will be asked to leave the facility now. Good-bye."

"Oh come on I gotta do this for an assignment. What the hell is going on? I should be able to," Logan had remembered that the school never set up appointments, "oh crap." Logan paused for a second and turned around. He started to walk away, 'there is no way I can flunk. I know. I'll break for it.' Logan stopped just before the door. He looked back. He started running for the elevator. He got in the elevator just in time to close it. Security was chasing him now.

Logan pressed stop on the elevator panel. He looked up and found a trap door above him. He climbed thru it and was on top of the elevator. Logan saw the steel rope holding the elevator in place. From his expirence of rope climbing in school, this looked easy. It wasn't, but Logan climbed it any way until he saw an elevator door for the second floor. Elevator doors from the inside seemed to look different. But that didn't occupy Logan's mind for long. He saw the control panel to open the elevator door. He unscrewed the hatch to the control panel with a credit card. He looked at the wiring and rigged it to open the elevator door. He swung into the 2nd floor hall and ran to the stairs. He could hear footsteps chasing him; Security.

Logan had climbed the building, searching for Seto Kaiba's room.

"HEY! YOU THERE! STOP!" A voice from down the hall uttered. He was semi-tall in his early teens. It was Mokuba Kaiba, "I am Head of Security, Mokuba Kaiba and you are under arrest for trespassing KaibaCorp HeadQuarters." Logan passed him and climbed the building to the last and top floor [Floor 50]. He had reached Seto Kaiba's office. He bolted through the door.

"SETO KAIBA! I'm here to study," Logan hessatated. "your business Mr. Seto Kaiba," Logan ended weakly.

Seto out of being startled said, "What the hell is this? Are you insane or something. I can arrest you with a push of a button I hope you know." Guards surrounded Seto's office. They had loaded guns.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba, I do not mean you harm. I am very sorry about disturbing you. I just need to- and sorta want to- interview you. I have a paper due on June 15th. I have to study a business and it's head or CEO. You are the CEO of the famous company KaibaCorp. I was wondering if I could interview you."

"This is rediculous! How don't even want to know how you got in. I'm having you arrested immediately. Guards!" Seto's guards came in and proceeded to arrest Logan.

"Wait! I can prove it. I have to the number to my school and teacher whom assigned it. Call this number." Logan held out a piece of paper. A guard took it and pursued to crumple it up.

"Wait. I can believe I'm doing this, but... Let me see the number." Seto took the paper and called the number on the sheet.

"Hello, this is Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp. Your student says he wants to interview me for a project... Hmmhm... oh?... really... alright... well... hmm. Alright, good-bye," Seto hung up, "it looks like you are telling the truth. I guess I can trust you for now.

June 4, 2005 7:01 PM

Logan had gotten the tour of KaibaCorp, under Mokuba's surveillance of course. Logan was now sitting with Seto. Logan had one more question, "is it true that you beat by Yugi Muotu in the 90s?"

Seto hesitated. He was unprepared for this. It's has been years, yet it seemed like yesterday. Seto had no idea how to reply to this question. This question became exceedingly difficult to answer by the second. Seto started to become uneasy.

"It's ok. Forget I asked. I got a lot of information for my essay. Thank you Mr. Seto Kaiba."

Seto still said nothing. He just nodded in reply. Before Logan left, he said, "Oh and I'd like to join your upcoming tornament. I will have finished college by then."

June 4, 2005 9:04 PM

Logan had arrived at Yugi's Game Shop earlier. It was normal.


End file.
